


mohae

by sofsoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxious Changkyun, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Wonkyun, it's jooheon's bday, mohae, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofsoo/pseuds/sofsoo
Summary: changkyun doesn't know why hoseok has been acting so weird recently





	mohae

**Author's Note:**

> really this is me just trying to explain why wonho would hold changkyun like that in jooheon's surprise birthday vlive

Changkyun yawned into his hand and collapsed into his office chair. Ever since they’d come back from their world tour he’d felt like no amount of sleep was enough, and with his mind stuck on comeback preparations and Jooheon’s birthday party that afternoon he had barely gotten a wink. 

This album he had the opportunity to include his very own song, but something was off and he just couldn’t figure it out. He had been mixing it for the last hour but at that point no matter what he did to the track it still sounded the same. He knew he needed someone else’s input and their fresh set of ears but he didn’t want to bother the others. Tomorrow was their encore concert and he knew his members were preparing or resting or doing a mix of both, something he should be doing too, but he couldn’t just leave his almost finished track to sit and wait. 

He pulled off the cap on his head and angrily scratched at his scalp before sliding the hat back over and sighing in defeat. Jooheon was most definitely with his parents since he wouldn’t be able to spend much time with them on the day of his actual birthday, so he ruled out calling the other rapper. Minhyuk had recently gotten back into playing battle ground and somehow he’d managed to drag Hyungwon in too, so even if he did call them they’d be too busy video gaming to pick up the phone. Kihyun was an option but the vocalist had little experience with producing music and he didn’t think Kihyun would do much besides tell him it’s good or bad. Hyunwoo had been sleeping when he’d left for his studio and he doubted the leader was up yet. 

That left Hoseok and normally he would’ve been all in for calling the talented dancer, muscle man, and producer, but after coming back from the tour things had been awkward between them and he didn’t know why. He’d always gotten along fairly well with the second oldest, but recently it was like he couldn’t even be in the same room as Hoseok or else they would both suffocate from awkward tension. The awkwardness was only avoided by Hoseok consistently leaving the room whenever Changkyun entered, and it left a bad feeling in him but he never chased the older. Hoseok always had an excuse of going to the gym or his studio and to be truthful Changkyun would sometimes do the same, he just didn’t know why they were suddenly like this. 

What truly sucked about it all was that Hoseok was at his own studio right now meaning if Changkyun called he would have to pick up. And Hoseok was skilled, he’d proven himself many times when he’d let Changkyun listen to his samples and the songs he’d thrown together in days. He knew how to mix and produce music beautifully, and if Changkyun wanted his own song on the next album then he would need someone as talented as Hoseok to tell him what was wrong with his work in progress. 

Changkyun couldn’t help but groan as he came to the conclusion that if he was really serious about this track then he’d have no choice but to call Hoseok. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared down at the blank screen. Would Hoseok even pick up? He didn’t know and the thought scared him and sent a sick feeling to his stomach, but they couldn’t keep ignoring each other like they’d been doing for the past week. 

Despite being the younger one, Changkyun decided he would be the bigger person and address it head on, whatever it was. He unlocked his phone and found Hoseok’s contact, clicking the call icon before he could chicken out. But as the phone rang he felt his mouth grow dry and the mini burst of confidence from before dwindling until he doubted the need to call Hoseok at all. He pulled the phone away from his ear, about to hit the end call button with the excuse of butt dialing the elder when he heard the ringing stop and he froze. 

“Hello?” Changkyun’s mouth grew dry at the sound of Hoseok and he slowly raised the phone back up to his ear. 

“H-Hyung,” He stuttered and paused to swallow, but it felt like a desert in his mouth. His ears perked up when he heard muffled talking on the line and he wondered if Hoseok was at the gym instead of the studio like he’d thought. 

“Changkyun-ah, where are you?” Hoseok asked and now he could pick up the distinct sound of music in the background but it did not sound like the gym. 

“Huh?” The question shocked him since everyone knew he’d been spending more and more time in his studio lately and that it was the place to find him, so why was Hoseok asking like he didn’t know? 

“Jooheon’s party started ten minutes ago!” Changkyun’s stomach dropped as he pulled the phone away from his face to see that the time was indeed 5:10 pm and that yes, he was ten minutes late. How had time managed to slip through his fingers so easily? 

“Shit,” Changkyun cursed and jumped up from his chair, grabbing his keys that he’d left next to his mouse and quickly shutting down the programs running. 

He heard Hoseok laugh on the line and he couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll stall for you but you better get your ass over here, okay?” 

“I’ll be over before you guys can sing happy birthday!” He retorted and listened to Hoseok snort before he ended the call and slipped the phone into his pocket. He glanced around the room and made sure he had everything he needed before leaving his studio, making sure to lock the door before rushing down the stairs. 

Jooheon’s party was at a fancy restaurant that Changkyun hadn’t been to in ages, and it was also conveniently a short drive away. He managed to grab a taxi pretty easily and before he knew it he was pulled up outside the lavish building. After paying the driver he stepped out of the cab and nervously adjusted his cap, suddenly feeling underdressed in his sweater and jeans. He’d originally planned to head home and change into something nicer but that was out of the question now that he was standing outside the restaurant approximately 26 minutes late. He silently cursed himself then rolled his shoulders back, letting out a deep breath to relieve the anxiety.

Changkyun jogged up the steps and ducked inside where he mentioned a reservation for Jooheon to the hostess. She led him to a back room that he didn’t know existed while he internally panicked after seeing all the other people dressed in nice buttons ups or dresses. He still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get so dwelled up on his track and calling Hoseok for so long that he’d ended up late to his best friend’s party. He would have to work up some expensive gifts and a thousand apologies. 

Upon entering the solo room he noted the long table filled with his members, Jooheon’s family, and their managers. He also noted the fact that they were most definitely already on at least the second or third course. His heart broke at the thought of missing good food but he tried to ignore the impending sadness as Jooheon caught sight of him standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Changkyun-ah!” Jooheon cried and was up in an instant, bounding over with his arms stretched wide. Changkyun mimicked him and felt his shoulders sag in relief to see his friend so happy to see him instead of angry. He hugged Jooheon close and pulled back after a moment to see the birthday boy grinning widely. “Where the hell have you been?” 

He debated making up a lie but ultimately just decided to tell the truth. “Time flies in the studio, you know?” He asked and felt his chest fill with warmth when Jooheon chuckled and nodded. 

“Your just lucky you’ve only missed the first course.” Jooheon led Changkyun to an empty seat conveniently next to Hoseok and patted his shoulder. 

“I owe you one, Jooheon!” Changkyun beamed as Jooheon took his seat again and motioned for a waiter to serve Changkyun what the rest of them were eating. 

Hoseok shot him a smirk and whatever awkwardness that had dwelled between them for the past couple days was forgotten. “You owe me one, too.” The statement had Changkyun freezing for a minute before a waiter placed a creamy dish with what looked to be shrimp in it. He thanked the waiter then turned to Hoseok, blinded by his snicker momentarily before he grasped at his words. 

“Right, thanks for that by the way.” He tentatively thanked the older and Hoseok just laughed before turning to Hyungwon beside him. He took the opportunity to taste the shrimp dish and he groaned at how delicious it was, ignoring Minhyuk’s raised eyebrow as he let himself enjoy the food. 

The rest of the dinner passed fairly smoothly with everyone dismissing his late entrance and his members filing it for something to scold him for later. The food was amazing and Changkyun ate like there was no tomorrow, teasing Jooheon who did the same. There were a couple times where Changkyun would catch Hoseok looking at him but he didn’t think much of it. 

When the dinner ended Jooheon cracked a joke about making Changkyun pay since he was late but in the end, the birthday boy treated them all. He made sure to thank Jooheon before the older left the room with his parents, making sure they got a taxi home. After Jooheon returned they crammed into the van with their manager behind the wheel. Once again Changkyun found himself sat next to Hoseok but he didn’t mind now that whatever tension between them seemed to have lessened. 

They were halfway back to the dorm with the sounds of Minhyuk and Jooheon’s rambling filling the otherwise quiet car when he heard Hoseok speak up next to him. “Why did you call me earlier?” He asked softly so it didn’t sound patronizing. 

Changkyun remembered his previous dilemma of calling Hoseok, but they were good now, right? He wasn’t sure exactly but he for sure was not going to bring up the issue when the rest of his band’s eavesdropping ears were around. “I uh…” He cleared his throat and scratched at his head through the cap before continuing, a nervous habit he had yet to break. “I wanted you to hear something I’ve been working on…” 

Hoseok’s eyes lit up and Changkyun smothered a laugh at the sight. “Play it for me when we get home, yeah?” Changkyun nodded and for the remainder of the ride he couldn’t keep a grin off his face. 

Back at the dorm Changkyun fetched his laptop and took a seat on his bed as the programs started up. The room felt empty and spacious without two sets of bunk beds crammed in like it had been arranged at the old dorm. They’d gotten an upgrade recently so they each had their own rooms in their now two-story dorm. His room was lonely without three other people sharing the space, but he liked the new privacy that came with it. 

With the program on his laptop loaded, Changkyun stood and carefully balanced his laptop in hand as he made his way up to the second floor. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Hoseok’s room. He took a moment to take a deep breath before he lightly knocked on the closed door. It took a moment for Hoseok to open up, but when he did his eyes sparkled with a grin. 

“Hey,” Hoseok greeted and they both stood there for a moment took long watching each other before the elder took the initiative to open the door wide enough for Changkyun to slip in. Hoseok’s room looked similar to his own with unpacked boxes pushed against the wall and a pile of clothes that had yet to make it to the closet. The older’s room was slightly bigger than his own but the difference was hard to see with the large queen bed sat in the middle of the room. Changkyun took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched Hoseok close the door before coming to sit next to him and peaking over his shoulder. 

“I think the track is almost done,” He began and turned to Hoseok and saw the other’s face much closer than he’d expected it to be. Changkyun’s ears burned and he quickly turned back to look at the screen. “...I um just felt like something was missing?” He refused to look back up at Hoseok and instead clicked play and adjusted the volume as music streamed from his device. 

He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, brushing the long strands away from his forehead only for them to fall back in place. He’d taken off his cap when he came home but now he missed how it’d kept him from anxiously messing with his hair. The track he’d been working on sounded fresher now that he’d gone some time without listening to it on repeat, but as the song progressed he still felt like it could be better. Maybe Hoseok heard it too and knew how to fix it. He snuck a glance up at the older and froze when he saw that once again Hoseok had already been looking at him first. 

Changkyun swallowed carefully, not shying away from the fond look in Hoseok’s eyes as the elder nodded. “I think I hear it, what’s missing.” Changkyun blinked up at Hoseok and he continued. “I think what’s missing are some words.” 

It took Changkyun a minute before he weakly slapped Hoseok’s arm and finally, finally, looked away from the heavy stare. “I know that,” He laughed weakly and hit pause, the room suddenly caught in a heavy silence that he felt the need to fill. “But isn’t there… something else?” 

Hoseok looked thoughtful for a minute before he shook his head and his lips curled. “I think it sounds perfect.” Changkyun felt like he lost his breath and he opened his mouth just to close it a second later as Hoseok chuckled. “Really,” He said softly, “I think it sounds really good.” And maybe it was the sudden tenderness that he hadn’t anticipated or maybe it was just the praise, but Changkyun became motionless as Hoseok seemed to lean in. At first he thought it was his imagination, but as Hoseok’s face became increasingly closer to his he knew it was real. 

Changkyun’s grip on his laptop tightened as he glanced down at Hoseok’s lips and felt the missing puzzle pieces match up. Hoseok tilted his head ever so slightly before dipping in the rest of the distance so their lips pressed together softly. Changkyun let his eyes fall closed as he moved ever so slightly so he could carefully cup Hoseok’s face and hold them in place. 

Everything made sense now, the awkwardness blamed upon the lingering looks and clear attractiveness that he could now admit to, the tension from neither of them acting upon their feelings building up until this moment, and the embarrassment from trying to hide how he felt without even realizing he felt that way about Hoseok. 

He pulled back just enough to look into Hoseok’s eyes and see the same warmth and -- love, if he could call it that. He didn’t know for how long, but he was certain he’d grown feelings for the older. Changkyun offered Hoseok a smile and was rewarded with a peck to the corner of his mouth. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” Hoseok whispered, their faces close enough so he could feel the older’s breath pass over his lips. And as Changkyun leaned in to kiss Hoseok again, he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)))


End file.
